The Light's Shadow
by nicranger
Summary: Superboy wasn't the only project Cadmus was working on in that facility. Now six teenager's, kidnapped and experimented on by the Light have been freed and are ready to for revenge on their abductors. After all, every light has a makes a shadow. (SYOC closed)
1. Chapter 1

**You know I've seen a ton of SYOC stories for Young Justice and I've always wanted to make one myself. So I just decided to say fuck it and do it instead of just thinking about it! First a little prologue before giving the form.**

* * *

It had been a week since the team of Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash had infiltrated Cadmus and freed the clone that was made inside. That clone being made from the one and only Superman, and so he was named Superboy, and there the young heroes journey to fight crime on their own had begun.

Afterword's the Justice League had quarantined the site and explored all fifty two sublevel's of the facility for any and everything and who was running the facility. Sadly they came up with nothing, yet the investigation was still ongoing thanks to Batman's unwillingness to let the matter go and he was sure there were answers in the facility. Unknown to everyone else, Batman's hunch was as right as always, though in a form that not even the Dark Knight would have suspected.

Below the fifty two level's they knew about there was a fifty third level completely separate from the others as it served a far different purpose than the others. The level was designated as Project: Shadows and was only accessible by the very top scientist of Cadmus and the members of the Light itself.

In one of the secluded rooms on this level was a chamber quite similar to the one that project Kr was in only with a few noticeable differences. For one the room was much darker with the only light coming from the large tube in the center of the room which held a figure who was floating inside the light green liquid that filled the tank. The figure was roughly six foot one in height and looked to be anywhere from sixteen to eighteen years of age, his slightly tanned skin was covered with scars along his muscular torso and arms, where various medical tubes were attached, as his only form of clothing seemed to be the black pair of spandex shorts covering his modesty. His face was covered completely by a breathing apparatus yet allowed his long black hair to float freely within it.

The figure continued to float, totally unaware of the world around him with the only sound being the steady beeping of the heart rate monitor beside his makeshift prison. Just then the computer attached to the tube that showed the subjects status began to beep erratically before a flash green before turning a burning red.

A hissing sound was momentarily heard before the water began to drain fro the tank where within a few minutes the figure was now on his knees at the bottom of the tube just waking up for the first time in who knows how long. Once he regained his breathing he violently ripped off the wires attached to his arms as well as the mask on his face showing his bright silver eyes to the world which then began to quickly scan the surrounding area.

Upon seeing no one in sight the teen smiled before standing up to his full height. Accessing his powers he then simply walked through the glass of the tube as if it wasn't even there. Now free of his prison the teen did a few stretches for his unused muscles before heading over to a locker on the other side of the room.

Opening the locker the teen smiled at the sight of the gear that was with him when he was first captured by the Light.

"Well at least they didn't take my crap and store it away in some storeroom. hat would have really pissed me off." said the teen with a deep yet scratchy voice due to not using it for however long.

In a few minutes the teen was now standing in his favored gear. He now wore a primarily black bodysuit with bits of white armor on his forearm's, shins and torso while on his head rested a matching white helmet that looked similar to a knight's with a dark red visor for his eyes. Strapped across his chest was a belt of throwing knives but crossed on his back were two katanas, however one of these was not an ordinary katana, that one blade was in fact the Honjo Masamune while the other was a katana made of Promethium.

After making sure he had everything the teen then walked over to a terminal that was next to the door to the chamber and began to search the information stored inside it.

"Now let's see what info they got on me in here." he said to himself as he opened up his profile.

 **Codename: Saber**

 **Real name: David Selvus**

 **Age: seventeen**

 **Classification: Meta-human**

 **Powers: Density manipulation**

 **Skills: swordsmanship, martial arts, stealth specialist**

 **Family: unknown**

 **Allies: unknown**

 **Affiliations: unknown**

Looking over the information the now named 'Saber' couldn't help but chuckle at how little they had on him. Though what they had about him apparently was enough to have them knock him out and stuff him in a tube for some reason. Searching through more of the files he found nothing else on why the Light wanted him but he did find out about some of the Lights contacts, operatives and even the fact that he wasn't the only one that was abducted by Cadmus and thrown down here.

Saber only had one goal at the moment, and that was to kill the members of the Light and bring their entire organization to ruins not only for what they did to him but also for the fact that they are trying to take over the world. However seeing that there were five others taken by the Light just like him.

He was no fool thinking he could take on the Light on his own and come out alive, a few villain's may be willing to help him sure but they were untrustworthy and could easily turn on him. And he sure wasn't going to spandex brigade for help, for one they were too idealistic in dealing with criminals. They say they have to 'be better than the criminals,' oh please! Apparently to the League being moral icons is a lot more important than protecting the safety of the people they claim to care about.

Shaking those thought away Saber downloads all the info onto a disk a deposits it into on of the many hidden compartments on his armor for later review.

"Now let's go see if I can't get me some allies in this dump. Hopefully they will be able to see things my way." said Saber as he walked out the front door of the chamber but not before throwing one of his many knives into the chamber that once housed him. Said knife began beeping steadily before exploding violently and destroying all evidence of him ever being there.

Smiling under his mask Saber couldn't wait to bring down everything the Light had built before taking their heads with one of his blades. Then he would move on to his real goal which was the destruction of every evil being in this world, and if the League tried to stop him then they would be cut down as well.

 **Well theres the short prologue and as you have probably figured out I'm looking for five OC's and they will be anti-heroes. Form will be on my profile along with rules. Review and/or PM me. Until then, Nicranger out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here I am with another chapter for ya! In this one we get to see the guys and gals I have chosen! I got a lot more than I expected and they were all very interesting to learn about but sadly there can only be five chosen, so thanks for all the OC's and congratulations to the ones who made the cut! Now on with the story!**

* * *

"Now Let's see what we got here." said Saber to himself as he walked down the sterilized halls of sublevel fifty three. He had already passed a few rooms where the 'tests' were conducted and was now just getting to the other holding area's of the facility.

After a few more minutes of walking he found himself in front of a large metal door with the number two boldly displayed on it. After a quick moment to check for any traps on the door Saber eventually stepped inside and found the room to be quite similar to his own. Same darkness, same medical equipment everywhere and so on, only difference being that instead of just a sole occupant there were five of them all in tubes spaced five meters away from each-other. Saber already knew he was segregated from the others due to the fact that his powers made him pretty hard to contain to begin with so he needed 'special treatment'.

Walking over to the first tube Saber took stock of the one inside it and noted with a from that instead of the full face concealing mask that he had that these guy's had clear ones that allowed their whole face to be seen. It was a guy that's for sure, dressed in the same pair of black spandex shorts that were on him just under an hour ago. He stood at five foot six and had a rather compact yet but well defined build along the lines of a runner or swimmer. He had a rather smooth face with natural red hair and freckles across the bridge of his nose. He wore his hair in medium length dreadlocks and seems to have light traces of facial hair along his jawline. Along his forearms are four black stripe markings identical to a tiger's, he also has black spot markings around his shoulders and his upper arm to the center of his biceps that anyone at first glance would think were tattoos but Saber had a feeling there was more to them than that. His fingers are rather long and thin like a magician or card dealer's, his nails also naturally came to points from what Saber could see. He had thin eyebrows and his cheekbones are slightly prominent, also if Saber looked close enough he could see his canines were slightly more prominent than an average human.

Looking at this character for another moment Saber decided to take a look at this guys info, or at least what Cadmus had on him before deciding whether to let him out or not.

"Now lets see what's so interesting about you buddy." said the sword wielder as he began typing on one of the console's and pulled up the guys info and began to read aloud to himself.

"Cairo Crux, aka 'Sphinx', Egyptian decent... avatar of the Egyptian deities Sekhmet and Bastet along with the ability to transform himself via magic into a feline like humanoid... powers include enhanced physical attributes and senses, rapid healing, partial transformation, prehensile tail, partial transformation, animal empathy, and some hand-to-hand combat skills. Well my friend that is quite the resume. Now let's see about the others here." said Saber as he moved on to the next body down the line.

This one was female and again she wore the same black spandex short's only with the addition of a black sports bra to cover her chest. She was rather short only standing five foot four and her build was similar to a dancers but with a closer look Saber could see some built up musculature. She had tanned skin with shoulder length, straight brown hair the moved about in the liquid that held her.

"Veronica "Rory" Grace, aka 'Blaze', a Gotham native... grew up on the streets... has immunity and control of fire that she generates from her own inner energies... suspected of using all color spectrums of fire but may be hampered by her own mentality. Another interesting individual for sure. Moving on."

The next captive was another female, she had the same attire and stood at the same height as the previous one but she was very different in appearance. For one she appeared to be of Japanese descent and had alabaster pale skin, had long raven hair that is wavy that fell down to her ribs, an angular, heart shaped face. Her build was athletic but several scars that looked to be from blades were clearly shown across her midsection and a compass tattoo could be seen on her forearm.

"Well aren't you an interesting one, wonder what your life story is. Danielle 'Dani' Mayes, aka 'Azure', originally from Manhattan New York... former protégé of Vandal Savage!? Oh you and I are gonna have some words later missy... has telekinetic abilities but is affected by her emotional state or lack thereof due to a traumatic event that isn't listed here. May take some convincing for you to help me but it may just be worth it." said Saber to himself as he took a long look at her before moving on.

After Azure was the last male in the room in the same attire as Sphinx, now this one stood five foot eight and had a normal white skin tone with lean kind of build. He had short, shaggy brown hair that looked to not want to stay down and his face was heart shaped with a straight nose and, slightly smaller than average ears.

"Okay, Nicholas Zephyr, aka 'Haywire'...grew up mostly in Davis California... has power to channel, manipulate and even absorb electricity though he does have a limit that if exceeded can cause total and even partial paralysis or in the worst case a heart attack... max amount of electricity that he can hold is ten gigavolts. Great a walking battery is always helpful." joked Saber as he moved to the last one in the room.

The last captive in the room was another female and she was by far the shortest of the bunch standing at only five foot one, she had a relatively slim build with some muscles but still possessing some soft curves with a warm ivory skin tone and curly sandy blonde hair that falls to her shoulders. Saber also saw she had two tattoos, one wrapped around her left arm and said, "Sometimes all it takes is a voice, one voice that becomes a hundred, then a thousand, unless it's silenced", while the other was a large watercolor tattoo on her back that wraps around to her stomach.

"Gezella Leclerc, aka 'Tinta'... from Boothbay Harbor, Maine... power is the shaping, creation and manipulation of ink. Not very powerful but certainly very useful and versatile. Definitely a keeper." finished Saber as he downloaded all of the info about these five individuals and deleted all that was on the database. After that he hit the release switch and stepped back to see the five wake up from their slumber.

In just a few minutes the pods had been drained and opened up to reveal their still recovering occupants. The first to come to their senses was Azure who opened her azure blue almond shaped eyes. Her cold and emotionless glare quickly honed in on Saber. Seeing the masked and armed figure before her she immediately identified him as a threat and enemy. Shooting of at a surprising speed she had just enough energy to form a simple sword of telekinetic energy that she swung at a surprised Saber. He wasn't expecting her to just outright attack him, especially in the weakened condition she was in.

He reacted quickly though as he used his powers and increased the density of his armor before swinging his forearm to clash with the blade. As soon as the blade made contact with his forearm armor it shattered like glass and sent Azure stumbling back while gritting her teeth.

"I wouldn't try that again if I were you." stated Saber with crossed arms as the others began getting their bearings.

"Well if I saw a hot piece of ass in front of me I'd likely attack it too." said Haywire flirtatiously yet one could see a hint of a joking nature in his electric blue eyes. Despite still being a bit weak from his stasis he forced himself to stand straight and was determined not to show any weakness to those present, especially the only one in the room who appeared armed and dangerous.

"Real smart genius, just flirt with the guy with a sword. We don't even know why he's here or why he bothered to free us." said Sphinx as he casually stretched his muscles in a feline like manner, though his Amber colored eyes never left Saber's form. Though he was a mostly laid back kind of guy, being trapped in a pod for gods knows how long was enough to make even him be a little bit tense.

"And how do we know that this guy is the one that busted us out huh!? For all we know this guy could be working with the asshole's that put us in those things!" yelled Blaze with fury in her grey eyes as her hands started to light with red hot flames due to her anger. She didn't trust any of these people, especially the masked guy and if any of them made a move on her she would roast them.

"He isn't with them." stated Tinta with firm belief in her bright blue eyes as the others turned to look at her.

"And how do you know that? You've been in that tube just as long as us from what I can recall." asked Azure emotionlessly as she rubbed her wrist briefly in order to ease the slight pain from when her sword had shattered against Saber's armor. A few moment's ago she had been angry at that fact but quickly dispelled it as emotions only made her power run wild which was bad not just for her but for everyone. Plus the armed man looked somehow familiar but she couldn't pinpoint how she knew him since she was still shaking of the effects of the stasis.

Hearing that tone coming from the female along with the stares from the others made Tinta nervous, however she still managed to answer Azure's question.

"Because I saw the other scientist wheeling him in on a gurney before we were put into stasis. He apparently was put into stasis as well but for some reason he needed to be secluded from us." explained the ink manipulator which jogged Azure's memory as to who this man was exactly.

"Now I remember. Your Saber, the infamous slayer of Japan's Yakuza. Savage informed me of how they managed to catch you in Europe just a month before we were all put into stasis." explained Azure as the others look at Saber a little more wearily now. From Azure's description this guy was a killer and they didn't want to be next.

"Good to know that ancient cromag knows my name. It would be sad and just plain annoying to explain who I am before taking his head off." stated Saber with a tone that sent shivers down everyone's spines.

"Oookay, talk of killing immortal's aside, why did you free us? You could have just left us to sit here so why didn't you?" asked Haywire in a serious tone. Really he hated being serious in any situation but his preferred joking nature had no place here at the moment.

Smiling under his mask at the question finally being asked Saber didn't immediately answer. Instead he moved over to a section of wall and tapped a small button which opened up a row of lockers holding all of the other teens clothes and gear.

"I think that question is best answered _after_ you get some clothes on. With the girls I don't mind you two kinda ruin the picture." said Saber pointing at Sphinx and Haywire who frowned a bit at the jab. Tinta blushed a bit at finally realizing her state of dress, or lack thereof, while Azure merely schooled her features and beat back the light dusting of red that had managed to slip through. Blaze on the other hand was both embarrassed and pissed off.

"You goddamn pervert! Get the hell out so I can change before I melt your balls off!" she roared, practically breathing fire.

Sphinx and Haywire quickly grabbed their gear and ran into the hall to change as Saber calmly walked by tossing a mock salute over his shoulder as he did. He was already starting to like these people, they were quirky, had unique abilities and powers, and a few were very easy on the eyes. The perfect team in his opinion.

* * *

A few minutes, and a lot of angry ranting by Blaze, later the entire group was assembled once more in the pod room only now they were all clad in their preferred gear.

Haywire now wore a pair of form fitting black shorts and, a matching muscle shirt, along with gray running shoes that have arch support. He also has a silver utility belt with a storage container on each hip, and lastly, Haywire wore a metal mask that hides the entire lower half of his face and his nose and, he also has thick black sunglasses.

Sphinx for his part now wore a graphic sleeveless t-shirt or tank top underneath an open short sleeved black button down shirt, shin length tan cargo shorts, and hightop sneakers or brown sandals. He had no formal combat attire since he just transformed into his sphinx form to fight so he just decided to wear his civilian attire for now.

Next was Blaze, she wore a pair of black combat boots, spandex pants, t-shirt, and leather jacket. Blaze didn't wear a mask due to not seeing a need for it, or so she told others but in all reality she just thought it made her look cool. She would never admit that though under pain of death!

Tinta's outfit was a lot more unusual than one would expect. She wore a short purple gothic Lolita dress with shorts underneath, a black hooded Victorian style corset coat, and black combat boots. This dress however was made of special material so that when she used her ink powers they didn't ruin her clothing.

Finally there was Azure who looked ready for war as she wore a jet black body suit, made out of a light fabric. Over it, she wore steel plating with said plating being on her thighs, over her chest, and it also covered a bit of her shoulders too. She wore black combat boots along with with steel guantlets on her wrists. To complete the outfit she wore a black mask that covers her lower half of her face, sorta of like a bandanna. If Saber hadn't read her profile before he would have thought her to be apart of the League of Shadows.

"Okay we're dressed now mind explaining us why you broke us out of our cages, it couldn't be from the kindness of your heart." asked Sphinx with crossed arms as he and the others awaited the vigilante's answer.

"You would be both right and wrong with that statement, I freed you not just because I found it wrong to leave you here to rot, but also because I want your help." stated Saber before Blaze spoke up.

"And what would you need our help for?" asked Blaze heatedly.

"To take down the ones who ran Cadmus. To kill the ones who not only locked us up in these tubes like lab rats but who also wanted to turn us into their own personal weapons. I want your help to permanently end the Light and make sure they can never threaten us or anyone else ever again!" declared Saber surprising the others with the sheer intensity in his voice at the end.

"... and why should we help you? While we may be thankful for being set free that doesn't mean we owe you anything." stated Azure. Sure she had her own reasons for wanting to go after the Light and anyone associated with Cadmus but she didn't need any help with that.

"Well for one it will keep us a lot safer, you think the Light kept us locked up down here just to forget about us? No, once they realize we've escaped it'll be open season on us and they will capture us again if we go alone. Plus do you really think any of us can take them on alone? They have connections all over the world and we have jack shit. So whether we like it or not we need each-other if nothing than to just stay alive. So what do you guys say, wanna give it to the bastards that kidnapped us?" finished Saber as he awaited their responses.

Each of them went into deep thought on the decision as it would mean being with the others in the room for an unprecedented amount of time. Still, none could debate the obvious facts Saber had given them on why staying together was the better choice. Eventually Sphinx stepped forward to give his answer.

"As long as the only ones hurt are the guilty then I'm in. Making the world a safer place by taking out scumbags is why I have my powers after all." said the Egyptian teen with a smile as he stood next to Saber. He had briefly conversed with his patron's over this decision and they had encouraged him to go along with Saber, saying that the one blade he wielded was a symbol of his character and that meant he could be trusted.

"I don't enjoy killing but if it keeps people safe and stop's those monsters from doing this to us and others then I'll join you." stated Tinta with a cold tone after addressing the Light and Cadmus as monsters. That's what they were in her eyes, monsters who only cared for their own goals and would get rid of anyone that stood in their way, innocent or otherwise.

"Well if everyone else is joining then I might as well too. Ain't like I got anywhere to go back to after all." shrugged Haywire as he pushed back the memories of his families murder by the very men who brought him to Cadmus to begin with. Oh he would make them pay for killing his parents of that he was sure.

"Well I don't care how good your reasons are cause I don't need any of you!... but I'll help you out just cause I ain't got nothing better to do." Huffed Blaze as she took her spot amongst the group leaving only Azure left.

She was having the toughest time deciding as her pride was telling her to leave and go it alone, but her rational mind was able to see the truth in Saber's words. If she truly wanted payback for Savage abandoning her to Luthor she needed help. She still felt the sting of betrayal as Savage coldly gave her over to Cadmus just because she had problems controlling her powers after shutting off her emotions. In his eyes she was just a broken weapon and she would not let him get away with it!

Sighing she finally came to a decision, she only hoped she didn't come to regret it later on.

"Fine. I will join you until the Light and Cadmus are destroyed, but _don't_ think this makes us friends." she glared at Saber and she could practically feel the smile he was sporting behind his mask.

"Don't worry, we can be friendly later. For now lets get out of this dump and find out where we can set up a base camp, afterwards we can start planning on how exactly we'll deal with the giant pains in our asses." said Saber as he began to lead his new team out of the complex, but not before placing a few of his exploding knives around the floor.

 _'I hope your ready you schmuck's cause we're coming for you.'_ thought Saber as he and the other were walking away from the Cadmus building right before a deep rumbling of explosions was heard. With the foundation of the base destroyed the entire Cadmus complex collapsed in on itself in a spectacular display, destroying any and all evidence of the team ever being there.

 **Well there's the first chapter guys! Hope you all enjoyed it! Review and/or Pm me. Until then, Nicranger out!**


End file.
